Jack of All Trades
by noversalrex1024
Summary: This is the story of an Elite commando, his journey through life, his war against the covalent, and a murder of a Brute High Cheiftan... What could have compelled him to do this?
1. Chapter 1

Sanghelios is where I was born. High Charity was my playground, and Earth was my new home.

"R'ak Thule'ee, that's my name." The human psychiatrist and her unngoy assistant that was sitting on the other side of the table from me was writing notes.

"Mr. Thule'ee, it's said here on these notes that you attempted an assassination of the Jjiralhanae leader known as Kane Rakog?" She said

"You mean murderer!?" I yelled. "Mr Thule, please calm down." She said. "Sorry." I apologized. "He's just responsible for... Something terrible in my life and doesn't even deserve to the title of a leader, even of those who committed crimes like his... But his will always be worse..." I said.

Obviously, she's seen this probably a 100 times already, her and the unngoy assistant (whose an apprentice under her) didn't seem to impressed nor surprised.

The unngoy then asked "this maybe cliché, but could you start from the beginning, when you were a kid?"

"Why?" I asked. "It helps in better understanding why you did the things you did. It may not make sense now, but trust us, it works." I was a little annoyed, but curious to why this unngoy would want to know such things (even though it's his job... At least I think it's a he; that methane gas that they breathe makes all their voices sound the same).

"Well..." I said. " I was born on sangheilios..."

July 1, 2493

Sangheilios

I was born in an average home... I know, sounds dumb already, but we were a good family. We were on the fine line between doing good and being rich. We didn't aim to be rich, we just knew how to work... And be warriors... My family are cousins to the Vadam family. Both our families were pure blood warriors. Of course all sanhgeli are born warriors, but us two families in particular were warriors of warriors. Thel Vadam or now, Thel Vadamee was my closest cousin... Yes... The Thel, the one you may know as the current arbiter. When I was born, he was 8 years old in human terms. In a small hut where my family does medical treatment for wounded trainees during practice, that's where I was born. My mother was indeed happy, so was my father... But he didn't last long with me... I was 5 lbs above the normal sanhgeli newborn weight... In muscle. That's why they named me R'ak, hard as stone. I had 3 brothers named m'aket (the slickest and slyest) , Ge'r (the commando) , and Checkrah (whose the tank of the group) and my cousin Thel (the leader and all time toughest of the group) to train me as soon as I could walk. This all took place in 2494. In our culture, as soon as a youngling could walk, they learn simply at first, to hold a metal version of an energy sword. I had a knack with a blade, so learning with it came fast. So in 2510 I went into combat school, obviously ran by family. Cool fact, it was only 30 feet from my birthplace.

Thel and I one day got into trouble for messing with a lek'golo... A hunter... Not a bright idea. It kind've trashed a few houses and huts near our practice field. The main reason we got in trouble was not because of the things we got it to trash, no, that stuff happens on a daily bases. It's because that it was the body guard of a prophet named Regret... Before he was a heirach. We would've been in major trouble, if it wasn't for regret finding it funny that a lek'golo chasing a couple tiny sanhgeli children while blowing things up. Regret was an interesting prophet, been around my home a lot too. Him and my father were record keepers in what you humans call "college". Although they weren't roommates, they were close as friends get. My father was quite angry that we disrespected his friend's bodyguard, so I was put in Service of cleaning that lek'golo and its equipment. Funny thing about them is that they truly aren't one being, their hundreds of worms combined together into a being known for its hunting skill. They actually have a good sense of smell with high range of distance. The ones that make the neck and head actually have eyes, but they're really small. They're a hive. This hive had a name, it's name was quit simply... Grog... Yes, that's a name for a Hunter, Grog . He was a veteran Hunter who actually was created by Regret with special differences that made him stand out from other hunters.

One, he's gold, and 2, he's FREAKEN huge!, even in Lek'golo terms. He is easily 3.5 feet taller than a usual lek'golo hive. He has two kinds of ammo as well, one's a powerful beam, and the other is similar to a mortar shot. Grog is infact the Hunter who helped me in the mission that needed me here. Plus he has the ability to say simple, but very short/primitive sentences.

I wish I mentioned this earlier, but my brothers were actually not home 4 years after my birth. But were there long enough to train me. Each skill they taught me, was a characteristic that already each of them have mastered. Tank, commando, and slyness. I am not perfectly talented in each of these categories, but have skill in each. I'm what you call, a "jack of all trades".


	2. Chapter 2

Year: 2535

The planet New Harmoney was destroyed, I was with Thel when it happened, he seemed a bit troubled by something. He spoke to Regret afterwords, but the heirach told him to relax and enjoy the victory. So we did as was ordered.

Present day

The psychiatrist looked at me with annoyed look and said " You're getting off topic here, we're trying to figure out the past that lead to the death of Kane." I the. Responded rhetorically "you're not a psychiatrist, are you." This earned both the human and the unngoy' heads to pop up. "ONI... It's okay, I'll tell you my story, I'm dead anyway". I sad. This made both of them uncomfortable, but they continued. "You were saying?" the unngoy finally spoken.

Year 2535

We flew back to High Charoty in a smaller, civilian version of a Phantom. We knew a place near the Temple to get food, and watch some fights... This is where we met Kane. We met my Brother Ceckrah there, he was a a commander wearing Red Armor. I may have been of the Spec Ops, but I chose to keep the typical Blue Armor, I liked it, so my rank that was equal to a human master chief (the rank, not the Demon). I could command troops on the ground, but still be commanded. I've never been promoted because I chose not to.

Anyway, we were drinking some Swamp Runner Milk when we heard a Kig-Yar announcer start the evening fights. "Welcome to the Rumble Pit, this is where we test the might of any of you!" He was pointing over the audience." No weight classes, no exceptions, and only 2 rules, no killing, and win!" That last remark ended with hoots and shouts. "Remember , these fights are for fun and entertainment... And who am I kidding, money!"

As the fights went on, I noticed no Sangheli vs Jiralhanae, this may have been due to the tension between us two species, one spark could set something off all over the place. We really hated each other... Well, not all of us.

This part of my life is a private one, but I will share it. Her name was Jayla, a Jiralhanae Female. Normally the brutes are "overprotective", as humans call it, and keep them close to home, so she was an interesting one to see there. Unlike the Males, females are skinnier, lean, and have shorter fur, except on there heads. The females may not be as physically strong as the males are known for, but they can hold there own. They also don't have big snouts and noses like the males, there's are a bit flatter, they may still have teeth protruding from the bottom jaws, but they're not big enough to call fangs, and definitely not as disgusting. Jayla and I already knew each other from another mission, Thel and I were commanding a squad consisting of a few kig yar, a couple more Sangheli, and as well as a few Jiralhanae, including Jayla. Jayla wasn't a combat soldier, but she was the medic. I

With her armor on, i didn't know she was a brute, thought she was a Kig-yar with spec ops armor when I first saw her. Anyway, when I saw her there, she waved for us to come over to her table. We ate, laughed, and watched a blunt nose Kig-Yar give a poor sap of a Skirmisher a Human Haymaker.

All was well until, Jayla's father came in... Kane. Kane was Cheiftan of a Brute squad at the time, Thel's equal rank. When he stepped in, we shut up and stared, and he stared back. Kane looked at me with anger on his face. Jiralhanae believe Sangheli and Jiralhanae should never be together, our species believed likewise, but not as severe. He came at me and grabbed me by the throat. " Split Jaw scum, you wish to violate my daughter with your presence, I'll crush your spine!" Thel and Checkrah got up and started pulling there energy swords out. But Honor guards came in and the threatened to kick out all of us.

The reason I was included is because I was about to activate my energy sword next to his abdomen... Not to kill him, mind you, it was closer to his side than the middle, hurt like heck, but not enough to kill. The tension was building, but was broken by the Kig-Yar announcer. " looks like we have a fight tonight, combatants, please bring this in the ring, or you'll have to go with the nice Honor Gaurds home!" Kane responded. " I am not aloud to fight in such rings while on duty, but my son can." Wrage, Jayla's brother, good guy, scary fighter. He didn't like me much, not enough to kill me, but enough to want to beat me to a pulp... With respect.

Wrage walked up to me. He doesn't speak much, he just nodded his head to his father. Checkrah stepped between us quickly. "Don't be foolish, both of you, we're here to relax with after a hard earned victory, we can do this later." Then Kane spat with a chuckle " what Thel, worried you're mincemeat Cousin will be crushed by my Son's fists?" Thel then looked at me. " Just don't kill him." I looked at Jayla. "Be careful, Wrage has heavy fists." She said. Kane than shouted to her. "Jayla, don't stand near the walking corpse, come here!" She reluctantly walked next to her father with discontent written on her face.

We stepped in the ring, took off the military armor and put on the fighting shorts and gloves. The fights are first round, hand to hand, they allow weapons in the second round, and the third is short range stun guns.

The crowd is already placing bets, obviously most on Wrage, to be honest, I have the mindset to win, but out of experience, being too cocky is what could kill you, so I tend to go into a fight with a level head. Rage doesn't come easy to me... But when it does, don't get in my way.

The Kig-Yar announcer comes to the center as we do as well. "Fighters, keep it clean, and keep it mean! You ready to fight!?" He asked rhetorically." Both fighters bow, and go on the horn!" I bow, but Wrage just stands there with his arms crossed, smiling. This earns an excited gasp from the audience. I could see the little unngoy jumping with excitement, but definitely not Jayla, she was worried, for both of us. Both Brute and Elite watched with intense pressure going around amongst the audience, an adrenaline rush was going through the crowdas well as us. When it all went silent, the Announcer finally said "LET'S GO TO WAR!" And the horn goes "BWWAAAAAAAAHHH!

He rushed me first, trying to claw instead of punch, I dodged each, but he was doing that to try and push me against the wall. He was wanting to pummel me there, so I jumped off the wall and landed on top of him, causing him to land on his back, before I could start the punches, he grabbed me with both hands on each of my legs and threw me to the wall; I hit with a crash. It hurt a lot, I fell on the ground, that didn't last long because I had to dodge his next puch. I ducked and went under his arm to get behind him, I laid a punch to his ribs, I heard him growl from the pain. So he swung while I jumped over him. When I landed I did I 360 kick, pivoting off my foot. If you don't know much about Elites and kicking, with our digitrade legs, we have a lot more muscle than regularly designed legs. So when I kicked him, he went flying face first into the wall with an already now aching back.

That set the tone for the rest of the fight, this will not be clean, and it will definitely not be fun. He looked at me, with a bloody face. He beat his chest, and roared. He charged at me so fast, I didn't have much time to dodge, he was trying to bite me, as his weight tackled me to the ground. There was no escape. I heard people shouting to end the fight, but somebody told them to let it keep going. "I will wear you split jaws as a trophy!". That's when I did the last thing I thought I would do. As soon as he opens his maw to bite on my head, I reached into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat and grabbed the punching bag thing In there as hard as I could. His eyes widened and he started gagging. When he tried to claw at me, I pulled it down as I stood up, this brings him down. I barely had a grip on it, if I let go, his teeth will break my arm, plus he was grabbing my other arm as well, it was a stalemate. The round ended, so I pulled out slowly, he didn't bite down, but looked at me with vengeance in his eyes.

I walked to the corner as weapons rose out of the ground, I immediately grabbed the bow staff. Checkrah and Thel were giving me advice and water. "Stay close to him, otherwise the hammer he's grabbing will get you." Checkrah said. Thel handed me a water bottle. "Who kept the fight going?" I said. Without looking, he pointed his head at the balcony above the arena. My Father and the Heirachs were there! Why would they keep it going, even after that, what happened was illegal, why? I didn't get much time to think. Round 2 was about to start. This is where things get interesting...


End file.
